1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to an arrangement for mounting a fan motor and more specifically to a mounting arrangement for use in an air conditioning system that includes a motor support and heat dissipating ring secured to the motor.
Air conditioning systems for conditioning residences and other spaces frequently are of the type known as "split systems." Split systems comprise a refrigerant evaporator or indoor heat exchanger and associated parts disposed within the residence, and a compressor and condenser or outdoor heat exchanger which are contained in an outdoor housing. The present embodiment of the invention is shown applied to an electric fan assembly associated with the condenser which generally draws air over the condenser to remove heat from the refrigerant flowing therethrough, and discharges the warm air through a discharge opening in the housing. This added heat combined with the heat generated by the fan motor must be factored in the selection of size and type motor employed.
Generally, if motor heat can be lowered, a smaller and accordingly less expensive motor can be employed in place of the one chosen to operate at the higher temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The use of heat dissipators with fan motors is well known in the art, however, when heat dissipators are employed /they are generally expensive in that they usually require an additional step in the manufacturing operation. Another attempt at dissipating heat has been to employ motors large enough or with sufficient built-in mass to operate at particular acceptable motor temperatures which result in using oversized motors. Another standard practice is to provide the motor casing or shell with ventilating openings at both axial ends. In operation, when ventilating openings are provided, a portion of the air flows through the motor to maintain an acceptable motor temperature. However, this arrangement, because of the outdoor location of the condenser unit and motor, renders it susceptible to various sorts of damage. For example, the operation of the fan motor can be seriously impaired if moisture or dirt enter the motor bearings. The likelihood of such damage is greater in those units wherein the fan shaft extends vertically upwardly, because water and dirt can run down the shaft into the bearings. To prevent water and dirt from entering the motor through the ventilating holes, an additional shield has been mounted on the motor shaft that extends over the ventilating openings. While this arrangement protects the motor, it adds additional costs to the assembling and also impairs the free flow of air through the motor.